Eldevin City
Eldevin City is the capital of Eldevin Kingdom, and the biggest city in the land. It is divided into districts and has many merchandise vendors, profession trainers, crafting locations, quest-givers, and the majestic Eldevin Palace, home of the royal family. Central Square *Fountain of Eldevin *Homestone teleportation circle *Bulletin Board *Mailbox *Combat Trainer *'Templar Albion' (of Eldevin Army) *Eldevin Market vendor *'Ranger Amy' (of Hunters Guild) *'Prophet Brahael' (of Order of Life) *'Guardian Wolfgar' (quest 45 The Tower of Noctis) *'Insch' (of Margnok's Rest) *'Guide Ornan' (quest: 5 Eldevin Walking Tour). He can retune your Homestone to Eldevin City. *'Eldevin Guide' (quest: 5 Eldevin Guide). He can tell you about some of the places in the city. *Murray *Riding Trainer Kilby Market *Component Shopkeeper *General Goods vendor (sells most purchasable creating and crafting components) *Silver Hawk *First Line Defense *Art of the Craft *Dante's Panaceas *Garl's Jewelry (also entrance from Crafting District) *'Marilyn', by the well between Garl's Jewelry and Dante's Panaceas (quest 18 Sick Note) *Apprentice Fishing Trainer *Eldevin Market Fishmonger – sells Stickleback and Trout *Eldevin Market Butcher – sells Soft Meat and Ham *Chef – sells food items *'Isabelle' (quests 5 Replacing Inventory, 9 The Whole Tooth) *Top Containers Shopkeeper (same items can be purchased from Eldevin Market) *Fine Leather Goods (large selection of Medium ranged armor) *Trinket Shopkeeper (selection of Amulets) *Food Stall Shopkeeper (Cooking components) *Growmore Supplies Shopkeeper (Farming supplies) *Chef Stock Shopkeeper (Cooking components) *Eldevin Fabrics Shopkeeper (large selection of Light armor) *Eldevin Bakery *'Shifty Man' 5 Stolen Goods) Crafting District *Otto's Timber *Hunter's Habitat *Eldevin City Bank *Rendal Pottery *Garl's Jewelry (also entrance from Market) *Slice 'n' Dice *'Makalas' (quest 8 Something To Prove) *Rivals Lounge *Mailbox at Bulletin Board *Peter's House, at the south-eastern city walls Eldevin Army Barracks *Eldevin Barracks *'Knight Alanna' (quest 10 Sewer Observations) *'Master Of Arms' (quest: 5 Dummies Combat Training) *Rivals Lounge Slums *The Shady Stein *'Masher' (quest: 5 Rats In A Maze) *Lazy Rats – possibly the only attackable passive creatures in this area. *'Rose' (quest: 5 Stolen Goods) *'Bryce' and his friends (quest: 5 Stolen Goods) *'Kintaros' (quest: 5 A Study in Blood) *'Sabina's House' **'Sabina' (quest: 5 A Study in Blood) **Combat Dummies *Harris' Home (quest: 5 Banking and Stashing) *'Moriat' (quest 30 Feathered Pursuits) *'Graben' sells profession tools and components. *'Carrieta' (quest 29 Fleeing The Nest) *'Seth' (quest 10 Unsanctioned Magic) Arena District *Eldevin Arena *Eldevin Hospital *Dead-eye Bows *A Stitch in Time *Fur & Fangs *'Battleaxe' (quest: 5 Keep The Home Fires Burning). She can do equipment repairs. *Arthnell's Armorsmith *Eldevin City Gems *'Gaudy House' *Champions' Hall ** portal to the Order of Life HQ * Collector Truto (quest 30 Time To Collect) * Sutonya (quest 30 Foolhardy Explorer) *'Clyde' (quest 25 Distracted Wager) *'Detara' (quest [[Trading Dangerously]) Harbor District *Order of Life HQ ** portal to Champions' Hall *Bulletin Board *Mailbox *'Veena' (quest 44 Crystal Ambitions) *Abandoned Building **Ring of Shadows Den *Docks ** Scurvy Bob (quest: 5 Cargo Calamity) ** Sensha (quest 13 Lost In The Undergrowth) * Jitanya (quest 26 Picture Postcard) Uptown *Bulletin Board *Mailbox *'Dandy' (quest: 5 Maintaining Creative Beauty) *'Kaera' (quest 27 Learning Away From Home) Mage District *entry to the Arcane Sanctum **'Mage Winhilda' (quest: 5 Advanced Magic) *Trial of the Champions Portal **'Battle Mage Chris' (quest: 5 Trial of the Champions) *The Golden Tankard Gates and Routes *'North Gate' takes to Northam. ** Guard Roan (quests: 6 Another Threat, 13 Guard Duty, 19 Meeting The Company) stands at the gate. ** Kitala (quest 6 Snoring Explorer) *'East-North Gate' takes to Othalo Pass. **Guard Atrinen (quests 13 Guard Duty, 19 Meeting The Company) **'Guide Martuk' (quest: 5 Eldevin Walking Tour) stands outside of the gate. *'East-South Gate' takes to Forest of Adera **'Guard Demitri' (quests 13 Guard Duty, 19 Meeting The Company) *'South Gate' takes to the Crystal Coast **Guard Kielan (quests 13 Guard Duty, 19 Meeting The Company) *'West Gate' takes to Isle of Nasaroth **'Guard Perick' (quests 13 Guard Duty, 19 Meeting The Company) *'Docks'. Talking to the Wildlands Veteran you can get to Trapper's Atoll. *